Love at the rain
by SparKyumagnaeLovers
Summary: Kadang kau tidak perlu hadiah yang mewah untuk ulang tahunmu. Hanya dengan kehadirannya dan cintanya, kau mendapatkan hadiah terindah dan paling berharga untukmu. Hadiah favoritmu sepanjang hidupmu. First fic HaeHyuk. HaeHyuk shipper, please RnR, oke?


Summary: Kadang hadiah ulang tahun itu tidak perlu sesuatu yang mewah. Cukup dengan kehadirannya, maka hadiah itu akan jadi hadiah terindah untukmu, hadiah yang paling berharag bagimu selamanya.

Warning: Cerita ini mengandung Sho-ai atau boyxboy love, jadi bagi yang keberatan harap jangan membaca fic ini daripada kalian memflame saya. Dipastikan ada keOOCan pada beberapa karakter, dan (maybe) ada typos dan kesalahan kalimat dan tanda baca yang bertebaran. Mohon memaklumi semua kesalahan yang saya perbuat. (Saya akan senang sekali kalau para readers rela memberikan saya saran dan kritik untuk meperbaiki fic ini nantinya).

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh di fic ini bukan milik aku, mereka semua berada di bawah kontrak dengan SM Entertainment dan milik orang tua, keluarga, fans mereka masing-masing, dan Tuhan YME, meskipun sih saya berharap kalau Kyuhyun oppa itu milik saya –digamparSparkyu-

* * *

><p>Pelabuhan itu terasa sangat ramai, berbagai orang, entah itu kekasih yang sedang berjalan bersama menikmati sore, para nelayan yang sedang bekerja, hingga pelancong yang sedang menikmati salah satu pelabuhan terindah di Korea itu. Apa pun pekerjaan yang dilakukan, semua orang di pelabuhan itu memasang senyum manis, seolah menikmati apa pun aktivitas yang sedang mereka lakukan.<p>

Tapi tidak demikian dengan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pendek yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku kayu di tepi trotoar yang membatasi daerah pelabuhan dengan jalan raya di belakangnya. Mulut pemuda itu mengerucut kesal saat dia kembali memandang jam tangan yang terpasang di tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lee Donghae…" gumam pemuda bernama Lee Hyukjae, atau lebih sering dipanggil Eunhyuk oleh teman-temannya itu dengan kesal. Dia menengadah saat dia memandang langit biru yang mulai dibayang-bayangi dengan awan berwarna kelabu, tanda kalau kemungkinan besar sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Eunhyuk kembali mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba memanggil Lee Donghae, anak kelas sebelah dan junior kesayangannya di sekolah, dan juga namjachingunya tercinta selama beberapa bulan ini, hanya untuk kembali mendapatkan perkataan bahwa nomor yang ditujunya sedang tidak aktif. Dia mendecak kesal sambil kembali menutup handphonenya dan menaruhnya di saku jaket yang dipakainya.

Eunhyuk kembali menghela napas dan memandang ke arah lengannya, dimana sebuah kotak kado berwarna merah yang diikat pita putih tergenggam erat. Sebuah ucapan 'Happy birthday' tertulis indah dengan tinta berwarna putih.

Ya hari ini, tanggal 15 Oktober, adalah ulang tahun Donghae. Ini adalah ulang tahun pertama yang mereka lalui sebagai pasangan kekasih, karena itu sebenarnya dia sudah menanti-nantikan sekali kencan mereka kali ini. Tapi…sudah berapa lama dia menunggu di tempat janjian mereka ini? Satu jam mungkin? Atau lebih? Entahlah dia tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanya saat ini dia sudah menunggu namjachingunya itu begitu lama dan dia tidak muncul, bahkan juga tidak bisa dihubungi. Kemana sebenarnya dia?

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasakan satu tetes air jatuh ke pangkuannya, disusul dengan tetes-tetes lain saat hujan mulai turun dengan deras membasahi bumi dan juga dirinya. Orang-orang mulai berlari mencari tempat berteduh atau mempercepat langkah mereka untuk pulang, menyisakan Eunhyuk yang duduk sendirian di tempatnya.

Dia segera menoleh ke sampingnya, berharap untuk melihat sosok namjachingunya itu berlari ke tempatnya duduk. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanya jalan berbatu yang sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun dari kekasihnya. Sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulut merahnya. Dia kembali menengadah ke langit, hanya untuk disambut oleh tetesan-tetesan air yang turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Donghae-ya…" gumamnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Memang Donghae itu terkenal ceroboh dan kekanakan, tapi tak pernah sekalipun dia pernah melupakan janjinya, terutama kalau itu diperuntukkan dan dibuat untuknya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga dia tidak bisa datang? Atau memang dia, untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berpacaran, lupa dengan janji kencan mereka berdua?

Eunhyuk memegang kotak di tangannya semakin erat saat hujan turun semakin deras, membuatnya basah kuyub dalam sekejap. Rasa dingin akibat hujan yang menyerang tubuhnya itu mulai membuatnya menggigil, membuatnya merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya, sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri.

Mata pemuda berambut cokelat itu kembali memandang ke jalan menuju dermaga di sampingnya dan tetap tidak menemukan siapa pun. Jalanan itu tetap sepi, tanpa ada siapa pun yang berjalan di sana.

Rasa dingin di tubuhnya sukses membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu akhirnya bersin. Dia segera menggosokkan tangannya untuk membuat dirinya sedikit hangat. Dingin…hujan ini memang benar-benar dingin untuknya.

Dan dimana sebenarnya Donghae? Di mana namjachigu…tercintanya itu?

Dengan tubuh sedikit menggigil, Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati meletakkan kotak merah kecil yang dipegangnya di dalam saku jaketnya untuk menjaganya tetap kering dan kembali memandang ke arah langit, tidak peduli dengan tetes-tetes hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

Kembali menunggu, dan terus menunggu.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mulai merasa sangat kedinginan dan tubuhnya pun mulai menggigil. Suara bersin pun mulai sering terdengar dari mulutnya, dan jaket yang dipakainya pun sekarang hampir tidak bisa memberikan kehangatan apa pun untuknya.

"Donghae-ya…apa kau…benar-benar lupa janji kita hari ini?" gumam Eunhyuk pelan. Tanpa terasa setetes air mata mulai mengalir dari bola matanya, bercampur dengan tetes-tetes air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu duduk sendirian di bangku pelabuhan itu dalam waktu yang lama, melindungi satu hadiah berharga di bawah jaketnya sambil mencoba melindungi hadiah itu agar tetap kering sebisa mungkin dengan kedua tangannya. Hadiah ini…meski kecil sangat berharga baginya.

Dia tak mungkin memberikan hadiah itu pada Donghae dalam keadaan rusak kan?

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki yang berlari dengan cepat di jalan batu menuju pelabuhan tempatnya berada. Setelah itu tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara yang paling ingin didengarnya sepanjang hari…<p>

"Hyukkie! Hyukkie!"

_Donghae?_

Eunhyuk segera berbalik dan mencoba memicingkan matanya untuk melihat ke balik air hujan yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Hujan turun sangat deras, membuatnya hampir tidak bisa melihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam seleher yang sedang berlari mendatanginya dengan wajah cemas dan pandangan khawatir.

Dan dia memegang sebuah payung di tangannya.

Mata Eunhyuk segera bersinar dengan pandangan penuh harap dan bahagia saat dia berdiri untuk menyambut namjachingunya itu. Donghae pun terus berlari ke arah namjachingunya itu. Tidak sekalipun berhenti untuk sekedar menghela napas walaupun sekarang dia terengah-engah karena terlalu lama berlari. Begitu jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, Eunhyuk segera melompat ke dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu, membuat payung yang dipegang Donghae terlepas dari tangannya dan membuat mereka berdua berpelukan mesra di tengah hujan deras yang membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Hae~" seru Eunhyuk sambil menangis sesenggukan di bahu namjachingunya itu. "Kemana saja kau? Aku pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu~"

Donghae melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua dan menggenggam erat tangan pemuda berambut cokelat di hadapannya itu sambil memandanginya dengan seksama. Melihat tubuh namjachingunya yang basah kuyub dari kepala hingga kaki itu, mata Donghae langsung dipenuhi dengan pandangan khawatir dan bersalah.

"Maaf Hyukkie-hyung…" gumam Donghae pelan, membuat Eunhyuk langsung memandangnya. Donghae tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel hyung kecuali kalau dia merasa bersalah padanya atau sedang sangat serius (dalam kasus kali ini mungkin keduanya).

"Mendadak Kyuhyun terkena demam pagi ini dan karena tidak ada orang lain di rumah aku terpaksa merawatnya sejak pagi tadi," gumam Donghae mencoba menjelaskan alasan keterlambatannya. "Aku begitu panik saat tahu Kyuhyun sakit sehingga aku lupa janji dengan hyung…begitu ingat, aku menemukan kalau baterai handphoneku habis, membuatku tidak bisa menelepon atau sekedar mengirim pesan padamu, hyung…"

Mata Eunhyuk langsung berubah menjadi cemas. Kyuhyun adalah adik bungsu sekaligus kesayangan Donghae, wajar kalau Donghae sangat mencemaskan dan memperhatikan adiknya itu, ditambah Kyuhyun memang sakit-sakitan sejak kecil, membuat semua orang di rumah Donghae memang jadi ekstra perhatian pada pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun dari mereka itu. "Lalu Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ah, aku meninggalkannya bersama Sungmin-hyung," kata Donghae menyebutkan nama namjachingu Kyuhyun sejak beberapa tahun lalu itu. "Kebetulan shift kerja sambilan Sungmin-hyung sudah selesai jadi aku bisa memintanya merawat Kyuhyun hari ini sementara aku ke sini menemuimu."

Donghae langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Eunhyuk dan kembali memeluknya dengan erat. "Maaf Hyukkie-hyung! Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemas dan mengira aku mengabaikanmu! Aku―"

Eunhyuk segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Donghae untuk mendiamkannya. Dia tersenyum manis sambil kembali ke sikapnya yang ceria dan penuh energy seperti biasanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Hae. Yang penting sekarang kau ada di sini, kan chagiya?" katanya.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapur sisa air mata di pipi Eunhyuk. "Maaf Hyukkie-hyung, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu berbasah-basah―"

Eunhyuk kembali bersin, membuat sebuah senyum miris tersungging di bibir Donghae. Dia segera mengambil payung yang tadi dia jatuhkan dan memegangnya di atas mereka, memastikan kalau mereka kini terlindung dari hujan. "Aku juga tidak bermaksud membuatmu sakit, hyung…" gumamnya pelan.

Eunhyuk segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting kini aku bisa lega karena ternyata kau baik-baik saja."

"Maaf, hyung, aku―"

"Kalau kau bilang maaf padaku sekali lagi aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi, Lee Donghae," ancam Eunhyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, sukses membuat Donghae menutup mulutnya. Donghae memandang namjachingunya itu sambil mencoba memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya yang sudah membuat Eunhyuk menunggu lama di bawah hujan, hanya untuk sekedar merayakan ulang tahun bersamanya.

"Apa ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus sikapku padamu, hyung?" tanya Donghae sambil menggenggam erat tangan Eunhyuk, seperti takut kalau namjachingu tercintanya itu akan pergi kalau dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Eunhyuk kelihatan berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum manis kepada namjachingunya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kau merawat dan memanjakanku kalau aku sakit sehabis ini?" tanyanya dengan nada bercanda. Memang sebenarnya niat Eunhyuk hanya bercanda dan menggoda namjachingunya itu saja tapi Donghae menganggapi permintaan itu dengan sangat serius.

"Tentu-hyung…" kata Donghae sambil mengusap rambut cokelat Eunhyuk yang basah kuyub itu dengan rasa sayang, membuat wajah Eunhyuk langsung bersemu merah.

"Aisssh~aku hanya bercanda, Hae…" kata Eunhyuk pada namjachingunya itu.

"Tapi aku serius, hyung…" gumam Donghae pelan. "Aku akan melakukan dan memberikan apa pun yang hyung minta…"

Eunhyuk hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang kini merah padam saat mendengar perkataan Donghae sebelum menggelengkan wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Yang ulang tahun hari ini kamu, kan? Seharusnya yang dimanjakan hari ini kamu, chagiya~" katanya sambil meraba-raba kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang disimpannya tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, chagiya…" katanya sambil tersenyum pada Donghae yang mengambil kotak di tangannya sambil tersenyum. Donghae segera memandangi namjachingunya itu. "Boleh aku membukanya?" tanyanya pelan.

Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil menunduk untuk memandangi tanah saat Donghae melepas pita di sekeliling kotak itu dan membukanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya uang yang cukup banyak untuk membeli hadiah untukmu. Aku janji, aku akan mulai menabung untuk membelikanmu hadiah lain yang lebih baik tahun depan. Jadi tahun ini…" ucapan Eunhyuk langsung terputus saat dia merasakan jari-jemari Donghae mengangkat dagunya dan membuat mata mereka saling berpandangan sebelum bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Eunhyuk segera memejamkan matanya saat dia merasakan bibir Donghae yang menyapu lembut bibirnya. Ciuman mereka berdua begitu lembut, tak ada setitik pun nafsu di sana, hanya ada rasa cinta yang dalam dari mereka berdua…yang tidak akan pernah hilang atau pun berkurang.

"Terima kasih, Hyukkie chagiya…hadiah ini…sangat berarti untukku," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat hadiah yang diberikan Eunhyuk di antara jemarinya.

Sebuah pita sutera panjang…berwarna putih bersih…

Donghae tersenyum sebelum mengecup dahi Eunhyuk pelan. "Siapa yang memberitahumu kisah turun temurun tentang pita putih di keluargaku, chagiya? Kangin-appa, Yesung-hyung atau Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae pada namjachingunya itu.

"Ketiganya," kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. "Katanya pita putih seperti ini yang mempertemukan Kangin-ahjussi dan Teuki-ahjumma sewaktu kecil. Pita putih seperti itu juga…yang diberikan Kyuhyun sewaktu dia menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin-hyung. Lalu…pita putih itu juga, diberikan Yesung-hyung saat dia melamar Ryeowook-ah, kan? Pita putih sudah mengikat banyak cinta di keluargamu, kupikir kenapa…" Dia menunduk saat merasakan wajahnya kembali terasa panas. "…Tidak menambah satu legenda lagi…saat pita putih itu mengikat kita berdua…"

Donghae pun tersenyum dan kembali mengusap rambut cokelat namjachingunya itu. "Terima kasih, Hyukkie. Saranghae…" bisik Hae pelan di telinga Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk kembali tersenyum manis.

"Nado saranghae, Hae…" gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

Suasana di antara mereka berdua terlihat begitu nyaman dan tenang, sebelum dipecahkan saat Eunhyuk bersin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Donghae menghela napas saat mendengarnya.

"Ne, chagiya, sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Donghae pada namjachingunya itu.

"Ne~Hae, kau akan tinggal bersamaku di rumah, kan?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba.

Donghae memandang bingung sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, aku sudah bilang pada Sungmin-hyung kalau kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan pulang malam ini karena menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, Hyukkie," katanya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ani, itu artinya misiku malam ini mungkin terencana," kata Eunhyuk pelan.

"Misi?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ya, misi," kata Eunhyuk sambil kembali memeluk namjachingu tercintanya itu. "Malam ini aku akan membuatmu menjadi seorang pria, Hae chagiya~". Wajah Donghae langsung bersemu merah saat dia merasakan tangan Eunhyuk mengelus dada dan perutnya dengan gerakan menggoda. "Malam ini aku akan mengajarimu semua hal tentang dunia orang dewasa," bisiknya di telinga Donghae. "Akan kubuat kau merasakan surga dunia malam ini, chagiya…Surga dunia yang sensual…"

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk mereka berdua…

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong>

**Horee~akhirnya bisa juga saya menyelesaikan birthday fic buat Hae oppa ini! Ya, saya tahu ultah Hae oppa masih besok sih, tapi karena gak punya waktu publish besok makanya saya publish hari ini. Saengil chukkae hamnida, oppa! Semoga panjang umur, tambah cakep, dan tambah langgeng hubungannya dengan Hyukkie oppa~-dasarHaeHyukshipper-**

**Ehem, para HaeHyuk shipper sekalian, boleh minta reviewnya gak? Pokoknya para HaeHyuk shipper, ayo review fic HaeHyuk pertama saya ini! Kasih pendapat kalian soal fic ini, oke?**

**Sekian**


End file.
